More than Meets the Eye
by theonlytien
Summary: GWxHP Xover. AU. Harry, Draco, and Alexandria never expected to become soldiers when they first came to the colonies. But now, because of their abilities, they are expected to save the world. Warning: YAOI! Slash! Whatever you call it!
1. Prologue: Of Acceptance

**Alas! I have been thinking about this story for weeks! Even writing little excerpts and such. Couldn't get it out of my head. It's a GW/HP crossover and its definitely AU.**

**Pairings: Heero/Duo, Trowa/Quatre, Harry/Wufei, and Draco/OC.**

**If you dislike slash, why are you even bothering to read this slash riddled fan fic? Please, just save yourself the trouble and go read something else.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not brilliant; therefore, I didn't create the Gundam Wing or Harry Potter universes.**

* * *

**Prologue – Of Acceptance**

Alexandria Chevalier was _bored_, which, of course, was to be expected from the ten year old girl since she was the only child in the hospital, at the current moment. There was nothing for her to do, nobody was extremely injured or anything, but that also meant that nearly everyone was in the recovery room, and she was never allowed there. In fact, during her whole five years living at St. Augustine Hospital, she had been in that room only once, and that was because the patient was suicidal. The nurses, thankfully, never cared or gushed over her when she helped someone anymore. They just ignored her now, like she was another piece of equipment or something, which she didn't mind at all.

Of course, she was still treated well. The daughter of Gaston Étienne Chevalier had to be treated well or they were sure her father would not be pleased. No one would want her father unhappy. Bad things happened when you made her father unhappy. Unfortunately they didn't know that her father didn't care for trivial things and, ever since her mother died, she had been a trivial thing. That is why her father sent her off to live at St. Augustine Hospital, because he didn't have the time to care anymore. She hadn't seen her father in three years, but she didn't mind. She was used to being isolated and alone.

For you see, Alexandria was not a normal girl. Ever since she could remember she was able do amazing things. She could create shields that not even grenades could penetrate. She also could heal. From the slightest bruise to fractured femurs, she could heal nearly everything and not leave a scar. That was the reason why her father sent her off to St. Augustine's. Her protection, or so she was told, was vital. Organizations, like OZ, would kill (quite literally) for abilities like hers. The fact that her mother's last wish was to not allow her daughter to be a pawn in the war was the only reason her father didn't stick her in an orphanage somewhere.

Not that Alexandria cared at this point in time. Currently, the girl was bored out of her mind. She had already read the last of the books from the library down the street, and was now staring blankly at the window. She absently twirled a lock of blonde hair around her finger, her light blue eyes looking at the sky with a slightly wistful look. The door opened and a woman walked in.

"Mademoiselle Chevalier…" she began in French.

Alexandria didn't turn her head and continued to stare at the blue sky.

"Is some one hurt, Anna? Are they in need of assistance?" she asked.

"Non Mademoiselle, but some of your father's men wish to speak to you," Anna said, politely.

Alexandria looked at her. "Are you certain?" she asked slowly.

The nurse nodded. "We were informed last night while you were asleep that your father wishes to speak to you about something."

Alexandria smiled softly. "Father is here, as well?"

Anna shook her head. "Unfortunately, he had some last minute business to take care of and was unable to attend."

"I see." Alexandria looked down at her lap, sighing dejectedly. It was foolish to get her hopes up for something as trivial as that. She shook her head and looked at the nurse with a bright smile. "Best not keep Father's men waiting." She walked out of the room to see two big men in suits guarding a brown-haired man, sitting in a chair in the entrance room of the hospital. As soon as she walked into the room, the brown-haired man stood up and smiled warmly at her.

"Mademoiselle Chevalier?" he asked, extending his hand out.

"Oui," she replied pleasantly as she took his hand. Not all of her father's associates were this nice to talk to. Normally, they all just treated her like a child. "Enchante, Monsieur…"

"Lupin. Remus Lupin," he said.

She smiled at him. "Enchante, Monsieur Lupin," she repeated, as she sat down on the seat across from him. "How do you know my father?"

"Ah… he is a friend of a friend," he answered vaguely.

"I see…" she said, frowning, "Why are you here? Father doesn't normally let me meet with his associates."

Lupin smiled at her again. "I am here to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School for Gifted Children. Your father has already approved. All you need is to accept and gather you're things, and we can leave for the Hogwarts tonight."

Alexandria's eyes widened. Hogwarts was a very prestigious school that was almost impossible to get in. Other than the extreme cost, there was a long list of pre-requisites that were needed to be met before even being considered. Not to mention it was located in the space colonies… Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. Her father never paid this attention to her schooling, so why should he care now?

"Why Hogwarts? Not that I'm not pleased, but Beauxbatons Academy is in France, and not as expensive. Not to mention it is nearly as prestigious as Hogwarts. It would be easier to send me there."

Lupin looked at her in amusement. "It's almost as if you don't want to go…" he said, grinning at her.

"Non!" she said hastily, "Non, it's not that. It's just Father…" She stopped abruptly. That wouldn't be a wise thing to say. Lupin smiled at her.

"Mademoiselle Chevalier… Alexandria… Hogwarts is a school for _gifted_ children."

Alexandria looked confused. "I… I don't understand."

"Are you able to do things that no one else can do, Alexandria?"

She bit her lip. Abilities that no one else could do… Suddenly, it all clicked. Her healing and shielding abilities! Of course! She hesitated, before nodding slightly.

"Hogwarts is a school that will help you control these abilities… these gifts."

Alexandria was biting her lip thinking it over. She hadn't been to a real school before. She had no idea what to expect. And there would be other children. She wasn't used to being around people her own age. She wouldn't even know anyone. She was lucky that she could speak English without an extremely noticeable accent. There were some perks to being the daughter of a rich Englishman, after all. But that wasn't the point.

"Alright," she said after a long moment of consideration, "I accept. I'll go to Hogwarts."

* * *

Draco Malfoy couldn't believe it. He was going to be shipped off to space tomorrow, to go to the one and only Hogwarts School for Gifted Children. He was the first Malfoy to be accepted and his parents were thrilled. He, on the other hand, wasn't.

He had tried to convince them that he could control his power perfectly fine. His mother, of course, completely agreed with him, but went on to say something about new experiences and once in a life time chances. He completely ignored her after she agreed. His father went straight to the point, like always, and pointed out the knife flying incident.

Honestly, one little incident that involved sharp pointy objects and his father was ready to ship him off to boarding school. Sure, the incident nearly castrated Dobby, the family chief, but it didn't do much harm afterwards. Even Dobby was able to laugh about it afterwards, although he still wouldn't left Draco near anything sharp.

Draco groaned and fell on his bed. Seven years with snotty brats and incompetent imbeciles. He wasn't going to last, he knew it. It was like going to _prison_. Unfortunately, he couldn't convince his parents otherwise. After a short argument with his father (in which he lost spectacularly), his father gave him a nice pat on the head and a long winded speech that basically said 'live up to the Malfoy name and make me proud, or else.' He was then sent to bed. His mother would probably be dissolving into tears every other hour in the morning, totally disregarding the fact that he practically begged her to allow him to stay at home.

Draco sighed. He was too anxious and upset to even think about anything else, other than the school. He thought about its classes, and grounds, and the people he'd meet...His last thought as he drifted off to sleep was that maybe Hogwarts wouldn't be so bad after all…

* * *

Harry smiled happily as he stared at the shuttle taking him up to the colonies. Even though he was nervous, he could barely keep in a yell of joy as he was called to board. No more chores, no more getting screamed at, no more hand-me-downs, but most importantly, no more DURSLEYS!

Although after hearing the words _gifted, _the Dursleys firmly disagreed with letting Harry go. Because if anyone was _gifted_, it was most definitely their son Dudley and certainly not him. Harry snorted at that thought. He was sure that Dudley Dursley was far from gifted (unless you counted his amazing ability to weight as much as a baby whale, but he didn't consider being at least half pig qualified as a gift). All it took to silence their protests and allow him to go to Hogwarts was the phrases, 'already paid in full' and 'leave for seven years.' After a whole five minutes of deliberation, Harry was ushered out of the door with a small bag full of his belongings.

He was just relieved when the big man who came for him (his name was Hagrid or something of that sort) didn't mention the school's actual purpose. If Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon ever figured out the Hogwarts was a school for _freaks_ (Aunt Petunia's words, not his), he was sure they would pull him out.

He couldn't really help the fact that he lost his temper easily. If he could actually control the random explosions that happened around him, he was sure that his 'gift' would never see the light of day. He hated the fact that it was so destructive.

Thankfully, his Uncle was far too afraid to hand him over to OZ or an orphanage. Harry wasn't sure _why _his Uncle was so afraid of it, though. He wasn't really the type of person to come back for revenge. He'd rather let all his emotions out in a more productive way, like on his violin. He found that if he did that, the explosions were less likely to happen. Apparently his relatives figured this out as well, because they never took it away and only scolded him for it occasionally. A voice over the intercom interrupted his thoughts.

"Attention all passengers! Please…"

Harry sighed happily as he settled down in his seat and stared out the window. He always wanted to fly and now, it seemed that nearly all his wishes were coming true. He finally had a place where he belonged. He was going to be able to control his power, and he didn't have to worry about accidentally hurting someone. Harry closed his eyes and grinned happily.

And, finally, he was _free._

* * *

**A/N: Voila! The prologue is done! Unfortunately, I**** once again**** created a female character. Huzzah for me**** and my main character OCs!**** I'm trying to get rid of the habit, really I am! **** In all honesty, though, I tried to use Fleur, but I totally despise the name ****Fleur, a****nd, no offense to Fleur fans, I'****m not really all that fond ****of ****her****. Then, I thought of Ginny, but then it would make me think of canon (for some reason ****whenever I think canon, I think Ginny… maybe it is all the Post-DH Harry/Ginny ****fanfics**** I've been reading lately), and canon makes me sad. Finally, I tried Hermione, but I can't see her pull off the gun wielding evil assassin**** bit ****needed for my story**** without making her seem too OOC****. So, I made up a new character! ****Yay!**

**Yes, Draco is telekinetic, Harry blows things up, and Alex heals/shields people, but they are all still developing their powers. Keep this in mind as the story progresses.**

**About my French – ****erm****… all the French in the story is from what little I remember from my one semester of French (which I mostly slept in) and the internet, so feel free to tell me about any grammar or spelling mistakes. I'm sorry if butchered the language. (.);;; **

**Hope you enjoyed it! R&R! Ciao, for now!**


	2. The Memoirs of Draco Malfoy

**Excert from the Memoirs of Draco Malfoy**

_Hogwarts wasn't always like hell on earth._

_It all began with the death of Albus Dumbledore and OZ taking over by sending various threats to the right people. After that, Hogwarts was turned into a research facility. All the teachers, or at least those that were under the influence of the deceased headmaster, were fired, and new, more 'influential' ones were hired._

_Back then, we didn't even know each other. Hell, we didn't even meet Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Heero, and Trowa until years later. Harry and I despised each other. Worst enemies, we were. Alex... I didn't even know Alex existed. I doubt Harry did, either._

_Before the big 'take over,' Hogwarts was a sanctuary for the Gifted. The Gifted were those who had amazing abilities. Most of the teachers were Gifted as well. They taught us control along with the other important academics. The school, honestly saved a lot of the children from becoming weapons in the war. Or it would have, if it didn't fall into OZ's hands._

_When it did, well, a lot of the kids didn't make it past the first months. Others, who had parents that did care, were pulled from the school. Most of them were mysteriously murdered shortly thereafter. Those of us left, those who didn't have anyone, were subjected to the harshness of Organization Zodiac and the war._

_My mother and father died two years before, so there was no way of getting out. Harry was a ward of the school, so he was stuck here, too. And it wasn't like Alex's father was going pull her. He had all but disowned her, by then, but it wasn't like that mattered in the long run, anyway._

_A year subjected to OZ's 'research' and there were only nine of us left. Neville, Cho, Cedric, Theodore, Blaise, Luna, Harry, Alex, and I. We had changed, all of us had. In a blink of an eye, we could change from nearly normal teenagers to mindless killers for OZ. Alex, Harry, and I were the first to 'graduate.' When operations were to move to earth, we were ordered to stay. We were still waiting for our custom-made mobile suits. OZ wanted to reveal their newest toys with a flurry of death and destruction, and nothing said death more than gigantic hunks of metal with the ability to level a city with one move. Not to mention all three of us were the ultimate combination of the perfect soldier theory and the ZERO program. Strong, youthful, brilliant, cunning, emotionless, indestructible weapons, and all theirs to control. Or so they thought._

_They didn't know we could fight it off and actually become something close to human. They didn't know that behind our blank eyes and seemingly empty souls was a plan for escape and revenge. They didn't know that with Harry's hard headedness and determination; Alex's brilliance and passion; and my strategy and cunning, we would rock the whole foundation of Organization Zodiac. So when we finally struck... well... it wasn't pretty. At least, it wasn't to them. _


	3. Chapter 1: Of Escape

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait! But from final exams to work to family stuff, my schedule has been swamped! I feel really bad about making you wait, but here it is, all polished and shiny and ready for reviews!**

**Chapter 1: Escape**

Phoenix wasn't sure whether it was a good thing that she was alone, or whether these were her last few hours of life. All she knew was that either way, she would be free of this wretched place and out of OZ's clutches.

Perhaps it was a good thing she was alone. It meant that she could get away faster, without having to worry about anyone else. She didn't have to do her self-sacrificial thing that the 'professors' hammered into her brain until it was instinct. She, also, had a less chance of getting caught, meaning she wouldn't have to kill anyone, which was a good because killing people always left a bad taste in her mouth. Finally, she didn't have to say good bye to her two remaining classmates.

She really didn't want to kill them… or be killed by them.

That was the bad thing about being alone. She wasn't sure whether or not she'd live. She wasn't worried about the soldiers and the guards, they were easy. No, it was her two classmates that she really was afraid of running into. There was a reason why they were the only three 'students' left in the colonies. While Phoenix could disarm one of her classmates in a flash, the other could destroy her in a matter of seconds. It was ingenious, really, that simple system of checks and balances that her life was controlled by.

There was a slight loop hole to that problem though. If two students were to go rouge, the chances of the other student surviving an encounter with the two were slim to none. Thankfully, OZ was overconfident in their brainwashing abilities. They would never suspect that their three best weapons would turn on them. That is why Phoenix was standing alone in the corridor leading to the boys' dormitory, silently praying that she wasn't going to have to make an escape. It wasn't that she minded dying. No, dying wasn't completely horrible. It would just be nice to see France again before that event happened, though.

"Phoenix!" hissed a voice far too close to her for comfort. She had her gun out in a second and was pointing it straight at a raven-haired, green eyed boy's head.

"You better not space out like that during our little escape mission," admonished a grey eyed blonde that was standing next to Green Eyes. She lowered her gun and rolled her eyes at him, but said nothing.

"Phoenix," he said quietly, ignoring Blondie's remark, "Did you manage to get a copy of the information?"

Phoenix nodded with a small smile. She pulled a small disk out of her pocket. "Right here,_ capitaine._"

"Don't call me that," he muttered annoyed, as she grinned at him.

"Yeah, fine whatever, _Capitaine _Emerald," she said with a mischievous glint in her eye, and completely ignoring his scowl, "We really should be going now, while the guards are busy with the visitor, whoever he is." Blondie rolled his eyes.

"How can you be so cheerful when we are practically escaping a prison-like area with security as tight as Azkaban?" he asked. Phoenix shrugged. Azkaban was where the colonies kept their most dangerous criminals, so naturally, it was nearly impossible to break out of.

"Azkaban isn't as hard to break out of, Fafnir. Most large networks have an override code that can be accessed from everywhere, just in case someone hacks in. It's just a matter of cracking that override code and getting by a few firewalls. Problem is most prisoners don't have the resources or creativity to actually do it. Anyway, you shouldn't..." she cut off abruptly when she heard footsteps coming down the hall. Fafnir and Emerald apparently heard it as well, because they both pulled out their guns and melted into the shadows. She hid behind a stone pillar just as the soldiers turned the corner. She closed her eyes as she heard the loud bang of Emerald's gun.

"Le spectacle commences," she whispered to herself. She pulled out her gun and began to shoot. She never was one for killing, but if it meant her freedom, she would do anything. Even if it meant she had to unleash her other self on her one true home, she would do it.

_Kill them, _whispered ZERO as endless statistics and hundreds of scenarios flashed in her mind. _Kill them **all.**_

* * *

Fafnir was breathing hard as he sent another score of bullets at the small army that wanted to kill them. A small burst of telekinetic sent two soldiers flying toward the opposite wall.

"Just die, damn it," muttered Fafnir, as he shot at a stubborn OZ soldier who refused to die despite his injuries. What was supposed to be a quick and clean getaway was now become a full out blood bath. And the damned little voice in his head wasn't helping any!

_Destroy all threats._

Unbeknownst to them, today was supposed to be the day when the benefactors of OZ came to see the results of their research, namely them. Naturally, they sent one of the 'doctors' and an about a dozen OZ soldiers to retrieve the boys, and one single doctor to retrieve Phoenix. Phoenix always went quietly, but Fafnir and Emerald, well, they were more of a challenge. They would fight tooth and nail, until the soldiers managed to hold them down and sedate them. The two boys vowed to never give in to the Organization, they never understood why Phoenix gave in so quickly, but she was always amused with the stories, when she managed to sneak out of her recovery room and into theirs.

When the doctor came to get the boys, well, they were more than surprised to see Phoenix there with them. After a few seconds of getting shot at (contrary to popular belief, Emerald, Phoenix, and Fafnir didn't like killing things when it could be helped), they deduced that the three of them had decided they wanted to leave, and quickly called for backup. His thoughts were broken when Phoenix yelled Emerald's name. A dull boom was heard and Fafnir was lighted splattered with blood. He looked around him to see a smattering of dead bodies surrounding him. Phoenix was glaring darkly at Emerald.

_Prove to them you are strong. _

"We need to leave," she shouted over the noise. She shielded another bullet without even looking at it. "Now."

_Show them your power._

Before shooting several soldiers, Fafnir raised an eyebrow at Phoenix. He noticed that her eyes were slightly unfocused; it seemed that she didn't even notice that she had already killed at least three soldiers. As he looked back toward the target he didn't even remember targeting, he understood. They were slowly losing the true objective to the mission. They were losing sight of their freedom... And they were losing themselves as well.

_Eliminate them.  
_

He grabbed Emerald's arm, and pulled him to the corridor leading to the chamber. It was where they would escape. They had to before they all did something they would regret.

* * *

Emerald ran like the dogs of hell were after him. If he stopped... if he stopped there was no telling what would happen.

_Freedom at the price of death, _whispered ZERO.

"No, no, no," he muttered. He felt the slight change in the the atmosphere and realized that Phoenix was doing her best to block the barrage of bullets coming at the three of them. He hated that. He hated the fact that people had to protect him.

Against his will, he stopped and turned around, gun in hand. He was about to shoot when he felt Fafnir grab his arm.

"Leave them," he hissed at him. Phoenix was behind him, hand flickering with practiced movements that shielded them from another rain of bullets. He gritted his teeth as another onslaught of information was calculated in his brain.

_Fight for your liberty._

Fafnir still had a firm grip on his arm and was tugging on it as he ran. Occasionally, he would turn around to see if Phoenix was following them. Emerald frowned when a bullet grazed her shoulder, making it bleed slightly. It was rare for Phoenix to get hit at all.

Fafnir noticed this, as well. His eyes turned a darker shade as a small trail of blood ran down her arm from the wound. Emerald could almost see the wheels turning in his head

"Blast the roof," he growled at Emerald, his eyes flashing dangerously, "Do it." Emerald nodded, understanding that it was a direct order.

Fafnir then looked at Phoenix. "Evasive tactics," he said simply. She nodded stiffly, blocking another barrage of bullets coming from the soldiers.

"One, Two, Three," counted Emerald in his head, knowing the other two were doing the same. "Go."

_Kill for your **freedom.**_

Emerald blasted a hole in the celling of the facility. Fafnir directed all debris in front of the soldiers, forming a strong wall between them. Phoenix deflected stray debris away from the other two. Emerald helped by blasting away pieces that she had missed. It was a simple and effective plan, which unfortunately caused more casualties than they really needed, but sacrifices must be made.

Anyway, Phoenix was hurt which in turn caused Fafnir to get angry. And no one could stop Fafnir when he was angry... no one but Phoenix that is. Said girl was closly examining the makeshift wall they had made.

"It'll hold for ten minutes," she said, as she walked over to them, ignoring the graze completely. She grabbed each of their arms and walked swiftly down the hall. "That should be enough time to hack in and get us into the Chamber." 'The Chamber of Secrets' was what they called the chamber which held their mobile suits. Of course, they weren't supposed to know what was _in_ the chamber, hence the secret part, but that didn't stop Fafnir from convincing Phoenix into hacking into the computer to figure it out.

The little voice in the back of his head died down to a soft whisper and he gave a sigh of relief. He nodded to the other two in gratitude. Phoenix tossed him a friendly smile before walking toward the door that was at the end of the hall. Emerald watched as Phoenix mumbled to herself, fingers moving swiftly over the keyboard that was by the door. She frowned slightly and her fingers paused in their movement.

"Emerald," she said, "You were close to Professor Dumbledore, correct?"

Emerald answered with a slightly confused nod. Dumbledore had taken him in after the Dursleys basically abandoned him. It was common knowledge to most of the students (before OZ took over, anyway) that the eccentric headmaster had somewhat of a soft spot for him.

"Good, do you remember anything that seemed unique to him, but out of place? It has to be something obscure, but obvious... if that makes any sense. Something that was constant..something to that nature..."

Emerald frowned, as he realized that Phoenix was asking him to help her decode some kind of pass code that she seemed to obsess over since she first started hacking into the Hogwarts systems. Contrary to what she said, hacking into the Hogwarts mainframe and getting access to everything was more than just firewalls and override codes. Emerald and Fafnir would find her up late at night frowning at her laptop and mumbling to herself, trying to find ways to gain access to escape routes. Fafnir would sigh and drag her to bed while Emerald would reassure her that he would keep an eye on her laptop while she was asleep. It seemed that all her hard work was, finally, going to pay off.

Unfortunately, saying Dumbledore was unique was like saying that a beam cannon was only slightly destructive.

There was his strange parrot, Fawkes, that seemed to be more intelligent then the average bird.There was always the fact that he wore the strangest clothes anyone had ever seen. But what Emerald remembered the most about him was the fact that he would always carry around that bag of yellow candies, offering them to any student that he seemed to be fond of or students who seemed upset and in need of a 'pick-me-up,' as he called it.

"Lemon drops..." he said, hesitantly. Phoenix blinked.

"Lemon drops," she repeated slowly, "Yes, it would work..." She typed in the two words and smiled as the door opened.

"Brilliant," she whispered, "Simple, but brilliant. I can't believe it. He left clues all over the place, and no one ever noticed! Who knew the Hogwarts override code would be something _that_ simple?"

"Yes, well, just to remind you before you continue rambling," Fafnir said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "You did give us a ten minute deadline and it has been," he looked at his watch, "five minutes."

Phoenix looked at him a bit sheepishly, as they walked through the doors. The Chamber was a huge hanger where three mobile suits were kept. Three huge machines stood proudly over them. Emerald smiled slightly as he looked at his own Thunder Griffin. The florescent lights hit it at just the right angle making it sparkle like some kind of jewel. The mixture of a titanium frame, the steel and inconel plating fused with liquefied diamond, which they deemed mithril, would rival even the Gundam in design. Unfortunately, inconel was hard to come by and even harder to shape. Their design was the first, and probably last of its kind.

Both Phoenix and Fafnir seemed to brighten as they saw their own mobile suits for the first time. The three of them had each claimed and named their own when they first saw the blueprints. Phoenix's WhiteRose was built solely support. Of course, this did not mean that she was hopeless on her own. On the contrary, ever since she laid her eyes on the many types of shields and rifles and other long ranged attacks, she had been finding ways to make them even more deadly.

Fafnir's Narcissus, on the other hand, was built for subtlety and, of course, flashy moves. Only Fafnir was able to find some sort of equilibrium between the two seemingly opposite strategies. Like Phoenix, he was able to perfect his strategies and ideas before even setting foot in the mobile suit. It was amusing how excited he'd get over the thought of using a beam cannon on Hogwarts (Out of all three of them, Fafnir was the least attached to the once 'Sanctuary of the Gifted'... of course, he, also, was the only one out of all three of them that had something close to a home to go to when he finally did escape.).

Finally, there was ThunderGriffin. Built for power, and quick, systematic destruction of anything or everything. There was a small arsenal of long range weapons, but what Emerald was most likely to use the most was the beam sword. It seemed that it was more... noble to kill a person personally than otherwise.That, and sword play was something that came naturally to him. This usually lead to easier, quicker, and more efficient deaths. Emerald gazed at ThunderGriffin.

Phoenix smiled happily. "I'll go activate them..." She turned to the two who appeared to still be enraptured with their own mobile suits. "This is it, we're going to be free!" Finally, because of these very suits originally built to keep them caged, they were able to make their escape, live their own lives, make their own choices. While the though was a bit daunting, it was better than the alternative. A life where you are seen as nothing more than a weapon.

She walked up to the control panel and powered up the mobile suits. It was ironic how the maiden voyage of the WhiteRose, ThunderGriffin, and Narcissus was going to do the exact opposite of what its creators originally planned. She dimly noticed the boys enter their own mobile suits as she hacked through security systems so the chamber's celling would open up.

There was something that was nagging at her mind, though. Where would they go? Her father would surely find her and wouldn't hesitate to turn her over to any organization so he would get her out of his hear. Draco's inheritance would only go so far, and while her father and mother had done a valiant job protecting it from the clutches of OZ, they were gone now, leaving only loyal lawyers to protect it. And only they can last so long. Finally, there was Harry, who was just as bad off as she was. She knew that his family was prominent before they died (of maybe, she did a little background research on her two... teammates, for lack of a better word... but it was purely for self preservation, so she felt it was justified), but it seemed that Her thoughts were running at one thousand miles a minute pondering on their freedom and the effect it would have on OZ, and the rest of the world. Unfortunately, because of this, she didn't notice the footsteps behind her until it was too late.

She whirled around gun pointing at the handsome face of a smirking at her.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Princess Chevalier..." mocked a voice behind her, "And going against her father, too. Who knew...?"

* * *

**A/N: I am the queen of all things cliff hanger... mwhahahaha! I bet you all must hate me now! Yes, I know the mobile suit names suck, but I'm baaaad at making up names, so deal. Please pardon the French (pun not intended), I tried my best. Thanks to those who reviewed!  
**

**What's going to happen next chapter? Who knows? Wait... I know, but that's beside the point. Anyway, like a said the rest of it's about to come. Please feel free to read and review. Ciao, mis amis!**


	4. Alexandria's Theory Journal

** A/N: It's the Chapter Two teaser. XD I'm most likely nothing going to be updating for a while (Spring Break squee!) **

* * *

_Entry 11239, AC 185  
_

_** Love (lŭv) n.  
An intense positive emotional attachment, **_

Love leads to clouded judgement, more obstacles, flawed plans, and generally, causes people to do incredibly stupid things. Love is a cruel emotion that causes nothing but grief, yet somehow pays off in the long run...it's probably the sex. Further observation of the subject is, obviously, needed.  
**  
Hate (hāt) n.  
The emotion of intense dislike.**

Hate also leads to clouded judgement, more obstacles, flawed plans, and generally, also, causes people to do incredibly stupid things. Hate is a cruel emotion that causes nothing but grief, yet it also gives people a reason in life, even if it is nothing more than revenge. Further observation of the subject is, once again, needed.

Why, my dear journal, am I researching these wonderfully complicated emotions, you ask (because, you know, inanimate objects can talk, think, and do amazing magic tricks)? Because, these two things have caused me more trouble these past two years than anything else.

It's all Harry and Draco's fault. If they hadn't done the whole friendship/love/good-intentions-are-good thing which all seems relative to me, I would be perfectly fine. Sure, working for OZ would be bad, but it would save me a lot of headaches.

Or, at least, it would save my poor books from Duo's evil clutches.

Anyway, the road to hell is paved with good intentions, so I imagine that I'm going to, hell either way.

I should have stayed at the hospital...

Or never suggested that we go back. That was the catalyst, afterall.

* * *

**A/N: Wait! The hospital? Isn't that where Alexandria lived when she was little? But, what does that have anything to do with the plot? AND where are the Gundam Pilots? I wonder if they're going to be in this chapter (that I'm posting after I polish it AFTER spring break). XD Have fun guessing! Ciao, I'm off to the beach!**


End file.
